No More Loss, No More Regret
by kRieZt
Summary: "...Sekali ini saya lengah, selanjutnya saya akan lebih waspada lagi, Masamune-sama..." SB2 side story. Katakura Kojuuro x Date Masamune.


**No More Loss, No More Regret…**

Cast : Date Masamune, Katakura Kojuuro

Summary : "… Sekali ini saya lengah, selanjutnya saya akan lebih waspada lagi, Masamune-sama…"

Disclaimer : All characters belong to CAPCOM Co. and the SB's author

Warning : scene diambil dari Sengoku Basara II, dan ini adalah side story karangan saya sendiri. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

"Masamune-sama!"

Derap langkah kuda terdengar jelas dari belakang Date Masamune, yang ketika itu masih bersiap melawan Matsunaga Hisahide karena sudah mengacaukan perjalanannya ke Osaka. Dia mendengar pula namanya dipanggil. Dia berbalik, dan melihat sosok Katakura Kojuuro sedang bergerak menuju arahnya.

"Kojuuro…"

Keduanya kembali dipertemukan setelah beberapa hari terpisah. Kojuuro diculik pasukan Toyotomi Hideyoshi untuk dijadikan ahli strategi perang di pihak mereka. Namun karena dia terus menolak, maka dia di penjara dan ini menyebabkan Masamune harus berperang sendirian melawan musuh-musuhnya. Kojuuro kemudian berhasil lolos dari penjara berkat bantuan ninja dari Takeda dan Uesugi.

Akhirnya, dua naga ini kembali dipertemukan…

Kojuuro masih belum berani berbicara dengan tuannya. Perasaannya campur aduk, dan kemudian dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Chousokabe Motochika yang saat itu tengah bersama Masamune.

"Kau Chousokabe Motochika?"

"Ya, benar."

"Segeralah ke Osaka. Anak buahmu sudah menunggu di sana. Mereka sedang melakukan serangan balasan pada tentara Toyotomi."

"Begitu? Wah, tidak kusangka ini akan terjadi. Baiklah, kita ke Osaka sekarang. Setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan pergi dengan kalian ke Odawara. Atau…yah, bisa dibilang aku ingin ikut peperangan kalian…"

Mendengar ini, Masamune tertawa lalu menepuk bahu bajak laut itu sebagai tanda terima kasih.

"Kau tenang saja, Tuan Bajak Laut. Kembalilah dari Osaka dalam keadaan hidup, setelah itu kita akan berpesta di lautanmu. Bukankah itu menarik?"

"Tidak masalah! Aku tunggu kedatanganmu di lautku, One-eyed Dragon! Ayo, teman-teman! Kita berangkat ke Osaka!"

Pasukan Chousokabe pun bergerak ke Osaka, meninggalkan pasukan Date yang bersiap untuk pergi ke Odawara.

Melihat Kojuuro kembali, pasukan Date sangat senang karena formasi mereka kembali lengkap. Mereka tidak lagi khawatir dengan tuan mereka yang selama ini berperang sendiri dan selalu dalam keadaan tertekan. Dengan adanya Kojuuro, paling tidak, ada seseorang yang bisa mengarahkan emosi dan pikirannya.

"Masamune-sama, maafkan kesalahan saya-"

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu sekarang!"

"…"

"Aku senang kau kembali, Kojuuro."

Sambil berkata demikian, perasaan Masamune pun sebenarnya tidak jauh beda dengan Kojuuro. Dia tidak tahu harus mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti apa. Sekarang dia sedang perang, dia harus menjaga wibawanya sebagai pemimpin pasukan. Dia membelakangi Kojuuro, dia tidak ingin menatap wajahnya.

Ini pun juga dirasakan oleh Kojuuro. Sebagai orang terdekat Masamune, dia menganggap berpisahnya mereka adalah karena kesalahannya. Dia tidak bisa berbicara banyak dengan tuannya. Apalagi setelah melihat punggung Masamune terdapat bekas luka. Dia telah bersumpah, akan menjadi orang yang selalu melindungi punggung Masamune. Dalam arti, dia akan melindungi Masamune apa pun keadaannya. Melihat luka itu, perasaan dalam hatinya semakin bergejolak.

"Kita harus mengarahkan pasukan ke Odawara sekarang juga, Masamune-sama. Saya sudah membaca strategi perang pasukan Toyotomi."

"Karena kita kurang orang, hanya ada satu tempat yang bisa kita serang langsung. Begitu khan maksudmu?"

"Benar. Dan satu tempat itu adalah milik Anda. Selanjutnya, serahkan kepada saya."

"Kau akan ke mana kali ini, Kojuuro?"

"Saya akan memperlambat pasukan Toyotomi lainnya, dan saya tahu ke mana harus menyerang. Tenang saja, saya akan kembali melindungi punggung Anda, Masamune-sama!"

Sebenarnya Masamune tidak ingin berperang melawan Toyotomi Hideyoshi sendirian tanpa Kojuuro, meski banyak pasukan yang akan mengawalnya. Dia ingin Kojuuro ada di sampingnya. Tetapi dia tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti perkataan ahli strategi perangnya yang terpercaya itu. Dia yakin, setiap arahannya adalah yang terbaik.

"All right. Aku serahkan padamu, Kojuuro!"

Sementara pasukan Date mengarah ke Odawara, Kojuuro akan menghalau satu pasukan Toyotomi yang dipimpin oleh Takenaka Hanbei. Dia tahu, luka di punggung tuannya itu bukan bekas tinjunya Hideyoshi. Melainkan pedangnya jenderal pasukan Toyotomi yang memakai topeng itulah yang melukainya.

Singkat cerita, perjuangan Masamune melawan Hideyoshi berakhir cukup dramatis. Tubuh kecil naga bermata satu itu berkali-kali mendapat hantaman kuat dari tinju Hideyoshi. Namun karena tekadnya yang kuat, dia pun berhasil mengalahkan laki-laki berbadan besar itu dengan satu tebasan pedangnya. 5 cakarnya hancur, dan tersisa pedang Kojuuro di tangannya.

"Pesta yang membuatku begitu semangat. Dan aku pun siap bergabung di pesta yang lebih besar…dari ini…"

Rasa lelah itu menguasai tubuhnya, Masamune pun ambruk tak bertenaga setelah dia memenangkan pertempuran. Pasukannya langsung membawanya ke tempat aman. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Kojuuro pun sudah selesai mengemban tugasnya. Setelah membunuh Takenaka Hanbei, dia kembali bergabung dengan pasukan Date di Odawara.

"Katakura-sama! Masamune-sama telah menang!"

"Kabar bagus! Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Dia…di sana…"

Kojuuro mendapati Masamune sudah terkapar tanpa sisa tenaga sedikit pun dalam tubuhnya. Pelindung tubuhnya banyak yang rusak, dan pedang-pedangnya sudah hancur semua. Yang tersisa adalah Black Dragon, pedang miliknya. Dia lalu berlutut dan mengangkat punggung tuannya. Disandarkannya kepada Masamune ke dadanya.

"Masamune-sama, saya sudah kembali…"

"Welcome…back…"

"Selamat atas kemenangan Anda di Odawara. Sudah saatnya kita kembali ke Oshuu."

"Aku lelah…aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan dan kakiku."

"Saya akan membawa Anda pulang, Masamune-sama."

"Uurgh…siapa itu…?"

"Oh, ternyata Sanada Yukimura dan pasukannya sudah tiba di sini, Masamune-sama. Mereka menghalau musuh dari barat. Anda ingin bertemu mereka, Masamune-sama?"

"Aku…ingin pulang…"

Masamune sudah tidak punya tenaga lagi untuk bertemu siapa pun. Ketika Kojuuro mengangkat tubuhnya, dia langsung memejamkan mata dan menenangkan diri dalam pelukan pengawal pribadinya itu. Satu matanya kemudian terbuka mengarah ke pasukan Takeda yang tengah memperhatikannya. Dilihatnya Sanada Yukimura dengan dua tombak andalannya, seperti sedang menantinya.

"Katakura-dono! Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Masamune-sama memenangkan pertempuran sengit di Odawara. Aku akan langsung membawanya pulang ke Oshuu. Dan selamat atas kemenanganmu di barat. Kau berhasil menghalau pasukan Mouri dan benteng besarnya."

"Terima kasih, Katakura-dono."

"Masamune-sama harus mengumpulkan kembali tenaganya untuk menghadapi peperangan yang lebih besar lagi. Kau pun sebaiknya juga kembali ke Kai. Kabar baik ini harus disampaikan pada Lord Shingen secepatnya."

"Ya, aku akan segera kembali setelah ini. Selamat juga, untuk Masamune-dono…"

Telinga Masamune masih mampu mendengar percakapan Sanada dan Kojuuro. Namun dia tidak punya cukup tenaga untuk ikut berbicara dengan mereka. Satu tangannya mencengkeram baju belakang Kojuuro, memberi isyarat untuk memintanya cepat pulang. Tanpa berbicara lebih banyak lagi, Kojuuro langsung memohon diri dan membawa pulang Masamune beserta pasukannya kembali ke Oshuu.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Masamune tertidur dalam dekapan Kojuuro. Mereka naik satu kuda, karena Kojuuro tidak mungkin membiarkan tuannya naik kuda sendiri. Dalam pikirannya, Kojuuro ingin sekali mengatakan banyak hal kepada tuannya. Selama terpisah, hanya ada satu yang dipikirkannya. Yaitu keselamatan Date Masamune.

Ketika Takenaka Hanbei membawa satu cakar Masamune yang sudah patah, hatinya pun serasa ikut patah. Dia hampir mempercayai Masamune mati dalam peperangan melawan Hideyoshi. Tetapi keyakinannya kuat bahwa saat itu Masamune masih hidup. Dan doanya pun terkabul, akhirnya dia bisa melihat sosok tuannya kembali.

-000-

Setibanya di Oshuu, Kojuuro memerintahkan seluruh pasukan untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan beristirahat. Kediaman Masamune pun dirapikan setelah ditinggal beberapa waktu yang lama.

Dia lalu membawa Masamune ke kamarnya. Diletakkannya tuannya di tempat tidur, lalu dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil air panas. Dia ingin membersihkan tubuh tuannya, mengobati luka-lukanya juga. Saat dia kembali, dia terkejut melihat Masamune sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya. Dia buru-buru menopang punggung Masamune.

"Anda harus berbaring, Masamune-sama. Biar saya bersihkan tubuh Anda."

"…"

"Izinkan saya mengganti pakaian Anda-"

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kojuuro."

"Apa?"

"Kau…istirhatlah. Aku ingin tidur sekarang."

"Tapi tidak nyaman jika Anda tidur dengan pakaian seperti ini. Setidaknya, ganti dulu-"

"Just leave me alone!"

Kojuuro terkejut tiba-tiba Masamune berkata demikian padanya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh tuannya. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia marah? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin sendiri? Sesuatu pasti sedang mengganggu hatinya. Kojuuro berusaha tetap berada di posisinya.

Dia ingin tahu…

Sesuatu…

"Anda seharusnya merasa gembira atas kemenangan ini, Masamune-sama. Apakah sesuatu tengah mengganggu suasana hati Anda kali ini?"

"Aku…baik-baik saja…"

"Jika semua sumber kegelisahan dan kemarahan Anda adalah berasal dari saya, maka lakukan sesuatu pada saya agar itu bisa melegakan hati Anda."

"…"

"Ceritakan semuanya kepada saya, Masamune-sama. Terutama…pada saat kita terpisah…"

Masamune ingin berbicara sebenarnya. Tetapi ketika dia hendak buka mulut, dia merasa ada yang menyesak di dadanya. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepala. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, dia kemudian menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu. Dia mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan pakaian perangnya. Melihat ini, Kojuuro pun langsung mendekatinya lagi dan membantunya.

"Izinkan saya…membersihkan tubuh Anda, Masamune-sama…"

Dan…

Kojuuro pun melakukan tugasnya. Masamune tidak mengerti mengapa dia mengizinkan Kojuuro membersihkan badannya. Dalam posisi duduk di tempat tidur, dia merasakan hangatnya air yang diusapkan ke tubuhnya dengan handuk basah, begitu menenangkannya. Dia memperhatikan raut wajah pengawal pribadinya yang konsentrasi dengan tugasnya.

"Why…"

"Masamune-sama?"

"Mengapa orang-orang itu menculikmu, Kojuuro? Apa saja yang sudah mereka katakan padamu? Tentang kau, dan pasukan Date."

"Maafkan saya, Masamune-sama. Mereka merendahkan kita, dan menjadikan salah satu pasukan kita sebagai mata-mata mereka."

"Jika yang mereka inginkan itu aku, kekuatanku, pasukanku, kenapa harus kau yang jadi korbannya? Tidakkah mereka berpikir betapa pentingnya kau untukku, Kojuuro?"

"…"

"Aku…tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka yang sudah menculikmu, memisahkanmu dariku. Meski mereka sudah mati sekarang, aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan perlakuan mereka!"

"Saya mohon, tenangkan diri Anda, Masamune-sama…"

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa aku hampir putus asa menghadapi peperangan sendirian. Tetapi aku berhasil meyakinkan pasukanku, bahwa kita akan menang. Kita pasti berhasil!"

"…"

Kojuuro sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk mendengar segala amarah dari tuannya. Dia siap, apa pun yang terjadi. Dia pun siap jika Masamune harus menghunus pedang, bahkan sampai harus mengayunkan samurai ke arahnya. Dia menilai perilaku ini wajar saja terjadi. Masamune tidak boleh memendam perasaan karena itu hanya akan semakin menyiksanya. Lebih baik dikeluarkan, dan dia siap mendengarkannya.

Dia sangat siap…

"Mereka berencana membentuk pasukan yang besar, dan saya akan dijadikan ahli strategi perangnya, Masamune-sama."

"Oh, aku mengerti. Kau memang terkenal sebagai ahli strategi perang yang sangat handal. Klan Date mempercayakan pasukannya padamu. Maka itu, mereka pun berani menukar nyawa pasukan mereka demi bisa mendapatkanmu."

"Yang saya tidak terima, sampai mereka pun harus menyeret Anda di medan perang seorang diri. Jika Anda tewas, maka mereka akan mengambil pasukan kita."

"Dan tentunya mengambilmu dariku!"

Saking marahnya, Masamune melayangkan tinju ke lantai kamarnya. Reaksi Kojuuro kemudian langsung meraih tangan Masamune dan memastikan tangan tuannya tidak terluka. Kemudian dia membalut tangan itu dengan handuk basah yang sudah direndam air panas, agar tidak memar. Tuannya terkadang suka bertindak berlebihan, tanpa memikirkan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini.

"Jangan lukai diri Anda lagi, Masamune-sama…"

"Aku lega Monkey Boss itu mati di tanganku. Hmph! Dia pikir aku lemah! That's so wrong!"

"…"

"Dan akhirnya kau kembali padaku, Kojuuro…"

"Saya pun senang bisa bertemu dengan Anda lagi, Masamune-sama."

"Aku paling benci mengakui keadaanku saat itu. You see? Karena itu hanya membuatku semakin marah!"

"Saya bisa merasakan bagaimana keadaan Anda saat saya tidak berada di sana, Masamune-sama. Takenaka Hanbei berkali-kali menekan saya dengan pertanyaannya. Tetapi saya tetap pada pendirian saya."

"…"

"Bahwa saya tidak akan pernah mengkhianati Anda, Date Masamune-sama…"

Mendengar ini, Masamune menunduk dan memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan, dan membiarkan Kojuuro melanjutkan tugasnya. Mereka terdiam dalam keheningan malam, tidak ada pembicaraan apa pun sampai Kojuuro selesai membersihkan tubuh Masamune.

"Saya ambilkan pakaian ganti Anda."

"Kojuuro."

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat Takenaka Hanbei menculikmu?"

"Tidak ada hal lain kecuali Anda, yang ada di pikiran saya."

"Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan hal lain, Kojuuro?"

"Karena Andalah alasan mengapa saya ingin tetap berada di sisi Anda, Masamune-sama."

"Katakan padaku, Kojuuro. Apakah aku membebanimu?"

"Apa?"

"Tch! Aku tidak perlu mengulang pertanyaanku khan?"

Kedua pupil mata Kojuuro membesar saking terkejutnya mendengar Masamune bertanya demikian. Mengapa pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terucap dari mulutnya? Apakah ada perasaan tuannya yang tidak bisa dia tebak? Apakah masih ada hal lain yang mengganggunya?

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi padamu, Kojuuro. Apakah aku membebanimu?"

"Tidak, Masamune-sama."

"Apa saja yang sudah ditanyakan oleh jenderal bertopeng itu padamu, Kojuuro?"

"…"

"Answer me!"

"Dia bertanya, mengapa saya tidak berdiri sendiri dan membentuk pasukan sendiri. Dia juga bertanya, mengapa juga saya mau menjadi orang yang sangat loyal kepada Anda."

"Apa jawabanmu, Kojuuro?"

"Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa memimpin pasukan dengan handal dan lebih baik, dan hanya ada satu orang yang begitu bermakna dalam kehidupan saya. Yaitu Anda, Date Masamune-sama."

"Itulah sebabnya aku bertanya padamu, Kojuuro. Apakah aku membebanimu?"

"Saya mohon, jangan bertanya itu-"

"Mengapa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, Kojuuro? Kau mau tahu apa yang aku rasa saat orang-orangku mengabari penculikanmu? Kau mau tahu bagaimana aku bertindak setelahnya?"

"Masamune-sama…"

"Begitu melihat pedangmu, pikiranku mendadak kacau! Aku sudah menduga banyak hal, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan tantangan perang datang bertubi-tubi. Aku cemas, sebenarnya. Namun aku tetap memimpin pasukanku untuk mengusir musuh dari wilayahku."

"…"

Masamune membuang muka ketika dia berbicara ini kepada Kojuuro. Dia tidak ingin pengawal pribadinya melihat ekspresi kacau di wajahnya. Sebisa mungkin dia tenang dalam berbicara, sebisa mungkin dia mengendalikan dirinya. Entah harus berapa lama lagi dia harus menahan…

Berapa lama lagi…

"But I'm not an idiot, Kojuuro. Meski kesalahanku adalah mengajak perang semua pasukanku sampai mereka benar-benar kehabisan tenaga, tapi lihatlah mereka! Tak satu pun dari mereka yang tewas di medan laga. Mereka kembali padaku, menyebut namaku, dan dengan tegap berdiri berhadapan denganku."

"Mereka adalah pasukan yang setia, dan siap membela Anda kapan pun dan di mana pun. Saya sudah mendengar cerita mereka saat Anda bertarung melawan Hideyoshi pertama kali. Hidup Anda adalah hidup mereka juga. Jika Anda mati di peperangan itu, mereka pun akan memilih mati."

"Dan alasanmu untuk bertahan di pihakku adalah…"

"Saya tidak ingin Anda merasa kehilangan lagi, Masamune-sama."

Ketika Kojuuro memberikan jawaban ini, jantung Masamune seperti akan berhenti berdetak. Kedua matanya terbelalak, dia sampai menahan nafas. Mendadak pikirannya seperti kembali ke masa lalu.

Dia kehilangan matanya saat masih kecil. Dia pernah kehilangan separuh total pasukannya ketika berperang untuk menaklukkan Oshuu. Dia hampir kehilangan Kojuuro juga setelah pulang dari peperangan yang mengerikan itu karena Kojuuro hendak bunuh diri melihat tuannya terluka.

Bagi Kojuuro, dia sudah merasa cukup mengajarkan Masamune bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga. Baik dia sedang dalam keadaan senang, atau dalam keadaan sedih sekali pun. Ketika dia diculik oleh Takenaka Hanbei dan pasukannya, selain cemas dan panik, dia pun sebenarnya takut. Betapa Masamune akan sangat emosional jika dia harus kehilangan sesuatu yang dianggap penting.

Sambil mencoba memberikan penjelasan, Kojuuro mengeringkan tubuh Masamune yang masih basah dengan handuk dan membantunya memakaikan yukata untuk tidur. Kojuuro melakukan semua ini dengan dua kunci utama. Yaitu kasih sayang, dan ketulusan.

"Anda sudah mengalami banyak kehilangan sejak kecil. Saya sudah menilai Anda mampu menghadapi hal-hal mengerikan berikutnya, Masamune-sama. Maka itu, pada saat saya dipenjara, saya tidak bisa melepaskan pikiran ini dari Anda."

"Kojuuro…"

"Meski saya tidak ada di dekat Anda, saya ingin berusaha tetap terhubung dengan Anda bagaimana pun caranya. Betapa besar keinginan saya untuk bisa mendampingi Anda melewati masa-masa sulit, Masamune-sama. Karena bagi saya, dan semua prajurit Date, Anda adalah kunci kehidupan kami."

"Apakah…aku…membebanimu, Kojuuro?"

"Saya mohon, jangan tanyakan itu lagi, Masamune-sama. Selamanya, Anda bukanlah beban untuk saya dan semua orang. Anda adalah kunci kehidupan kami, seperti yang saya bilang tadi."

"Am I…that weak?"

"Siapa yang bilang Anda lemah, Masamune-sama? Siapa yang begitu berani mengatakan Anda lemah? Saya tidak terima ada orang yang menjelekkan Anda, apalagi pada saat saya tidak ada di sisi Anda."

"Saat aku melawan Hideyoshi, tepat setelah kau diculik, aku terlalu menganggap remeh dia dan jenderal bertopeng itu. Aku tahu betul bagaimana keadaanku saat itu. Seharusnya aku tidak melanjutkan pertarungan. Tetapi…"

"Sudah cukup, Masamune-sama…"

"Aku marah karena dia merebutmu, Kojuuro! I'm totally angry with that!"

"Iya…iya, saya mengerti…"

"Dan ketika orang-orangnya mencoba menipuku dengan mengibarkan bendera Takeda, aku seperti mendengar suaramu. Ya, aku seperti mendengarmu berkata sesuatu padaku. Tepat saat aku hendak menarik pedangmu…"

"Benarkah?"

"Saat itu juga, aku merasa kau ada di dekatku. Dan rasanya tangan ini…seperti sedang memegang tanganmu…"

"Ma-Masamune-sama…"

Entah apa yang mendorong Masamune untuk memegang tangan Kojuuro yang masih sibuk mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk. Tangan itu digenggamnya erat, kemudian didekapnya di dada. Kojuuro berlutut di samping Masamune, membiarkan tangannya didekap. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung tuannya.

"Saya berjanji tidak akan jauh-jauh lagi dari Anda, Masamune-sama. Saya akan selalu ada untuk Anda, melindungi punggung Anda dalam situasi apa pun."

"…"

"Saya akan menjauhkan Anda dari perasaan sedih, kehilangan, penyesalan, amarah, dan dendam. Melihat Anda begitu frustasi, adalah seperti cambuk untuk saya. Sekali ini saya lengah, selanjutnya saya akan lebih waspada lagi, Masamune-sama…"

"Aku…tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun yang berani menjauhkanmu dariku! I won't forgive!"

Genggaman tangan Masamune terasa lebih kuat, dan spontan Kojuuro langsung memeluk tuannya dengan erat untuk menenangkannya. Dia merasakan tubuh tuannya gemetar dalam pelukannya. Emosi mereka seakan menyatu dalam keheningan malam.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapa pun…!"

"Hentikan, Masamune-sama. Tenangkan diri Anda…"

"Tidak akan…tidak akan…memaafkan…"

"Walau orang itu jahat, walau orang itu merendahkan Anda, cara terbaik untuk melupakan segalanya adalah dengan memaafkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa…"

"Anda bisa…Anda mampu, Masamune-sama. Saya akan membantu Anda…"

Tubuh Masamune gemetar semakin hebat dalam dekapan Kojuuro. Keadaannya sudah sangat kacau malam itu. Kojuuro tidak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali tetap mendekap tuannya. Dalam hatinya, dia bersumpah tidak akan membuat tuannya begini kacau dan frustasi. Dia akan mengakhiri penderitaan tuannya, bagaimana pun caranya…

Walau sampai harus mengorbankan nyawanya sekali pun…

"Tidurlah, Masamune-sama. Anda sudah sangat lelah."

Tak menunggu waktu lama, dia tidak lagi merasakan tubuh tuannya gemetar. Perlahan dia menidurkannya, dan menarik selimut untuk menghangatkannya. Ketika dia akan melepas penutup matanya, dia terkejut melihat ada bekas air mata di sudut mata kiri tuannya. Sejak tadi, Masamune berbicara tanpa melihat ke arahnya. Berarti, Masamune sudah menahan air matanya cukup lama dan dikeluarkan saat dia dipeluk olehnya tadi.

"Saya tidak akan membiarkan setitik air mata itu menetes dari mata Anda, Masamune-sama. Tidurlah yang nyenyak, dan saya akan menemani Anda di sini…"

Kojuuro melepas jaketnya, dan diletakkan di atas selimut tuannya. Dia menarik nafas dalam, dan melepasnya perlahan. Ditatapnya wajah Masamune yang sedang tidur. Tanpa ragu, dia mengusap kepala tuannya seperti seorang ayah mengusap kepala anaknya.

"Menenangkan seekor naga yang sangat emosional itu butuh tenaga ekstra…"

~the end~

* * *

A/N : well, another trial and error. Entahlah, saya ngerasa ada yang kurang dari cerita ini. Idenya saya ambil dari SB 2, pasca kembalinya Kojuuro ke pasukan Date Masamune. Mungkin emosinya kurang, atau terlalu bertele2 =="

Baiklah, selamat menikmati. Silakan review ^^a


End file.
